I Promise
by Amarok Walker
Summary: A present day AU. Link is called to war. A war that killed his father many years ago before he was even born. Determined not to leave Zelda without letting her know, Link confesses his feelings to his long-time girlfriend before he too is shipped off. LEMON!
1. Coming of Age

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, "Kuya" is a way of addressing older MALE cousins in the Filipino culture. You know how you have "Uncle Sam" to describe the government. "Hero's Shade" refers to the Hyrulean government in the same fashion.  
**

**WARNING: RATED M for a BIG Reason (though I still doubt 99.9% of the population who read this are actually going to heed the warning)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINK!" Rusl shouted as his nephew walked into the dining room, flashing a photo as soon as he stepped into the room

The normally level-headed and collected individual nearly fell backwards at his uncle's proclamation. "Uncle Rusl!" Link nearly shouted out of fright, almost dropping his backpack in the process

Rusl merely chuckled but before he could say anything else, someone else interrupted him.

"Kuya Link!" Rusl's thirteen-year old son, Colin yelled as he ran towards his older cousin, completely knocking him over in the process as he hugged him

"Hey Colin." Link smiled even though he was on his back propped up on his elbows "Nice to see you too."

The brunette teen had been away on a school-sponsored ski trip that lasted for nearly two weeks due to the unusually heavy snowfall that was occurring in Snowpeak. Transportation had been canceled, power went out and everyone that had been away were jammed together in their rooms without heat. Link's birthday had passed during that time and with his return, the celebration could commence.

"Link, welcome home! Happy 18th birthday!" Uli greeted with a large cake set out in her hands

Link blushed slightly but politely stated "Thank you Aunt Uli."

"Don't just thank me. Someone else helped too." Uli replied as she set the candle-lit birthday cake on the table

"Who? Colin?" Link asked, looking at his little cousin with his eyebrows raised

All of a sudden, Link felt someone pounce behind him, locking their arms into what he would call a choke-hold. Link nearly planned to break this person's arm in half until he heard their voice "That would be me."

Link turned around and gasped "Ilia?!" Ilia had been his best friend when they were kids, unfortunately, Link and his family moved away when they were making their way into their middle school years. It was a great surprise for Link to see her now that they were young adults. "Ilia?!" Link shouted again, his mouth broadening into a wide smile.

"That's what everyone calls me." Ilia responded with a wide grin of her own "Nice to see you again, too Link." She said as she hugged him

"Wow! It's been years since we've last seen each other. How are you? Oh, how's your father? Is everyone in Ordon ok?" Link asked, his mind and mouth going a mile a minute

Although she felt slightly overwhelmed, Ilia answered his questions nonetheless "I'm doing fine. My father is alright and everyone else is doing well back home." Her smile broadened "Now come on birthday boy, time for you to blow out the candle." She said as she directed him towards the candle that said "18" in large font.

Link nodded, choosing to ignore the suspiciously large present that was behind him. Ilia stood by his side, suppressing a smirk as everyone crowded around singing the happy birthday song. Link's head swayed to the side as everyone sang to him and when the song was finally finished, Uli sat across from Link and said from behind the camcorder "Make a wish, Link."

Turning his head to every person surrounded him; Link remained silent before finally settling on one wish. He leaned forward and blew out the one candle. Everyone cheered and clapped for him once the flame died out. Beaming, Link had forgotten about the large present behind him which now edged closer behind him before the top finally ripped off…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINK!" the person yelled from behind Link's ear

"HOLY MOLY! DOUGHNUT SHOP!" Link shouted before finally falling backwards onto the floor

The crash was deafening and for some time, a long silence followed. Everyone stared at the petrified Link, even the person who yelled in his ear was worried what she had done. That was… until Ilia started laughing.

"Good job, Zelda! You got him really good this time." Ilia managed to say before belting out in laughter once more

"Got me? My girlfriend almost gave me cardiac arrest." Link breathed from the floor, he apparently wasn't going to get up any time soon

"Don't be such a baby, Link. You've dealt with worse I'm sure." Zelda responded to his last statement as she climbed out of the large box. Zelda was in the same year as Link and was a young woman with sunlit golden hair with intense violet eyes that pierced so greatly that many had difficulty looking her straight in the eye. This unique trait also intimidated Link when he first met her though not to the same degree as it had been back then when they were younger. Ever since sophomore year, Link and Zelda had been dating and the couple could never be happier as long as the other was around. Zelda's father, Daltus Harkinian, was the Senator for all of Hyrule and although he had qualms about having his only daughter in a relationship, Zelda's caretaker, Impa had assured him of Link's behavior. This however didn't stop him from checking his daughter's phone every weekend.

Finally exiting his petrified state, Link stiffly stood up as he wiped off the dirt that accumulated onto his clothing. "You could have let me know about the surprise, you know?" Link sullenly stated, crossing his arms

"How can we plan you a surprise if we tell you the surprise, Link?" Rusl rhetorically asked as he took a seat in a chair

"Uh-huh. Did the surprise also entail me falling backwards and seeing my life flash before my eyes?" Link exaggerated as he took his own seat

"The plan was to surprise you, not give you an early death." Rusl replied deadpanned "Now stop being a baby and celebrate your coming-of-age. Now everyone dig in!" Rusl shouted as everyone laughed to his retort

Though everyone was laughing and having a good time, Rusl could feel a heavy burden on his shoulders. His last statement _The plan was to surprise you, not give you an early death _meant much more than everyone realized. For some time, Rusl debated on telling his young nephew of the duty he must fulfill to his country. He disregarded the idea as he saw the youth's glowing eyes as he was reunited with his long-ago best friend and his long-time girlfriend. "If I could, I would promise you would never have to go my young pup." Rusl murmured to himself "But who am I to oppose the Goddesses' design? I cannot tell you now, but I know I cannot bear this secret forever."

"Dad." Rusl turned towards his son "Is everything alright?" Colin questioned worriedly

Masking his solemnity, Rusl replied "Everything is alright, Colin. Just…reminiscing."

For a moment, Colin looked at his father as if he couldn't believe him but then shrugged and shuffled over to everyone who was getting a slice of the cake.

Rusl sighed to himself "I pray for you, Rinku. May the Goddesses bless you with their protection. I cannot bear to lose you too. Losing a brother is enough already."

Rusl closed his eyes briefly before joining in the festivities.

Months passed and Rusl found that each time he tried to talk to his nephew, he would either be away, too busy, or something would always interfere when he tried to get the words out. He did however, finally tell his wife of the letter that was sent when Link had been away on the ski trip, to which she responded with disbelief and regret. She managed to hide her sadness when Link was around but Rusl could tell she spent sleepless nights crying for her nephew whom she viewed as her own child too.

The day of graduation finally came. Donned in a blue robe, Link beamed as his principal handed him his diploma to which Rusl, sitting in the audience amongst hundreds of other parents, smiled in pride seeing his own nephew graduate with his class. Next to him, Uli cried as she saw Link waving to them from the stage. Rusl couldn't restrain himself from clapping as Zelda gave her valedictorian speech; though his was soft in comparison to Link's thunderous hands.

With a final shout, the graduating class threw their caps into the air, glad that their years in high school had finally come to an end. No more tests, no more crabby teachers telling them to do this or do that, no more sleepless nights. For Rusl, this meant no distractions, no stuttering, no more "This can wait." He would have to act now.

Later that night, Rusl sat in his own chair, reading the newspaper he had declined to read earlier that morning. Link had gone out with his friends to celebrate their graduation for the night. His gaze hardened as he read the front page of the _Shiekah Stone _"Thirty-Thousand Hyrulean Soldiers Dead In the Score's War" the newspaper read in large, bold font. A picture of Hyrule's Leader, Ganondorf Dragmire was shown along with the quote "We Will Not…"

Rusl didn't even read the heading as he crumbled up the paper and threw it into the fire. The fire engulfed the paper into flames, illuminating the room a little brighter around him. Before he was able to cover his eyes, the bright light supplied by the fire rested on a small frame just right across from Rusl. Unwittingly, his eyes followed to the little picture on the frame.

Knowing already he was going to open old wounds, Rusl couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and reached for the item. Though, the frame had always been in plain sight, the front could barely be soon due to the amount of dust it had accumulated over the years. Gingerly, Rusl rubbed his finger across the dirtied frame, revealing the faces of two men.

One of them, he easily recognized was himself, twenty years ago. His hair was a healthier ashen blonde in the photo than the hair he sported these days which was now graying in several places. However, Rusl's eyes focused not on himself but on the other man in the picture.

The other man had bright blonde hair. His eyes were a brilliant cerulean blue, which to this day, no matter how long ago he was gone, Rusl always envied his features.

His _brother's features_.

Though, Link had taken his mother's color of hair, Rusl could easily see his own brother in Link as well. His brother, Raven had served in the Score's War even before Link had been born. At the ripe age of twenty-two, **H**ero's **S**hade (Hyrule States) knocked on their door and took Rusl's eldest and only brother to the front lines where he later was declared killed in action. The grief that overtook him that day was so powerful that he nearly had planned on doing the unthinkable until he finally remembered his promise…

"_Rusl!" the twenty-two year old Raven called, decked in his own military-issued uniform_

"_Kuya Raven." cried the newly nineteen-year old Rusl, he rushed to hug his brother and despite feeling shame for showing this much feeling, he couldn't help but release a few tears_

"_It's ok, Rusl." Raven said as he hugged his younger sibling, he shushed him "Don't cry."_

"_I just don't want to see you go." Rusl admitted through his sobbing, he wiped his tears away "Please don't go." He whispered_

_Raven shook his head "You know I cannot do that." His features fell, revealing his own solemnity "As much as it pains me to go. I cannot leave without telling you this message."_

_Raven looked at him seriously to which Rusl responded confusedly. "What message?" was all Rusl could say_

_Resting his palms into his younger brother's shoulders, Raven looked at his brother with such intensity that it nearly intimidated him to his core. "My brother," Raven began "I fear that I will not live past tomorrow and if I do live, I am not sure how long before my luck finally draws to a close." He took his brother's hands "Please promise me, should I die and my child make it through, please promise me you will raise my kid as if he were your own."_

_Rusl looked at him in disbelief. The responsibility that his brother thrusted upon him was overwhelming him, yet he felt honored that his brother was tasking him something just as important as this; without any note of hesitation in his voice, he swore something that he would never forget nor break. "I Promise."_

Rusl opened his eyes. Tears welled up as the memory played out every vivid detail. That was the last time he ever saw his own brother. In the amount of time his brother had been there, he rose through the ranks quickly and became the platoon leader upon his death. His death had shocked many of his platoon members whom many looked up to not just for his leadership but advice in many things which could be as practical as fishing or as philosophical in nature's mysterious ways.

Even nearly after twenty years, his death still tore at his heartstrings. Without even thinking, Rusl hugged the frame closer to his heart, as if trying to hug an invisible Raven. He took one last look at the photo before finally letting out a cry of anger and years of pent-up frustration. Rusl threw himself to the ground, still holding the precious item close to his body. He didn't know how long he stayed there but he felt as if Raven was closer to him as long as he stayed in that position.

"Uncle?"

Rusl froze, but forced himself to look up at his nephew's confused stare. He was out of his cap and gown and instead was wearing a green shirt imbued with a wolf print on the front along with a pair of khaki shorts. Rusl also noted that he was wearing a pair of blue earrings, the same earrings that once belonged to his brother.

"Uncle?" Link called out again, almost sounding like a confused child "What's going on?" he asked warily

Rusl stood up; his stare did not break eye contact with his nephew's. He walked up to him before finally asking "Did I ever tell you about those earrings I got you?" he said, pointing to the earrings his nephew now bore

Link made a confused expression before answering "Yeah. You told me they once belonged to my father."

Rusl walked past him into the dining room table where they had celebrated Link's birthday long ago. He set his palms into the wooden table as if his grip would determine whether or not he would live or not. A pregnant silence followed before Rusl asked his next question.

"How much do you remember about your father, Link?"

Utterly confused, Link answered with his own question "Uncle Rusl, why the questions? You know I never got to know my own father. He died before I was born."

With a forlorn sigh, Rusl turned around and directed his nephew to the seat across from him to which Link obeyed. "Did I ever tell you about the promise I made with your father?"

Link shook his head but warily asked "May I ask what this promise was about?"

Another forlorn sigh followed before Rusl finally told the story he had never shared before with anyone else, no one but Link.

With his story complete, Rusl allowed for this to sink in. For some time, Link looked conflicted. He was unsure of how to take this information in. The subject of his parents was still a touchy matter to him. His mother died in childbirth. His father never got to see him. Although, Link couldn't technically say he missed them since no one could miss anything they never had. Breaking the silence, Link tentatively asked "Why are you telling this to me now Uncle?"

It was the moment of truth now. No turning back. With a deep sigh, Rusl finally spoke the words he would never wish for any parent to say to their own child "You're going to go to war."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you curious as to why Link said "HOLY MOLY! DOUGHNUT SHOP!" this was just a nod to one of my friends who actually used that phrase when she was surprised by a bell. As I've said on my profile, I like to insert some of my life experiences into my stories, hence the tribute to my friend in this one. She can be rather- uncensored.**


	2. Innocence Lost

**A/N: WARNING: RATED M for a BIG Reason (though I still doubt 99.9% of the population who read this are actually going to heed the warning)**

* * *

Shock. Numbness. Disbelief. That was all Link felt within the first few minutes of Rusl's confession. He shook his head not wanting to believe what he was hearing was true, but his uncle's light, solemn eyes told it all.

"You don't mean-" Link managed to croak

"Hero's Shade called." Rusl could simply state, the full force of his sadness was no longer masked revealing the face of a man who had been grieving for the past several months "Believe me Link. If I could change it, I would have made sure that you wouldn't have to go."

Link shook his head, digging his palms into his face, trying to fight his own tears. He wasn't going to start bawling here, not right now. "How long have you known?" Link whispered through his fingers

"Honestly…ever since your birthday." Rusl answered truthfully, he didn't see any point in lying to his nephew now

"I wake up looking forward to graduation and tonight I go to bed thinking about how my life will start counting down by the months." Link chuckled to himself cynically as he finally brought his palms down, the redness in his eyes making his gunmetal blue eyes pop

"Link, I'm so sorry." Rusl apologized "If I could change things, I would-"

"I get it Uncle Rusl." Link said, trying hard to keep the frustration out of his tone "I just…I just need to think about it."

Rusl nodded, letting his nephew go first up the stairs. He wasn't sure about going upstairs himself and instead settled himself on the couch and grabbed the nearest blanket, feigning sleep while staring at the old photo of his long-dead brother.

Link, meanwhile, was lying on his bed. Admittedly, he was angry for having his uncle keep this secret for this long, but a more rational thought hit him; he wanted him to live his life to the fullest without any worry about the duty he would have to fulfill to his country.

Link rubbed his face, thinking of all the things he had done in his life, the people he grew up with: Uncle Rusl, Aunt Uli, Colin, Ilia, Zelda… ZELDA?!

Link shot himself out of bed, realizing that Zelda did not know of the circumstances he was in. Of all the people he would miss, Zelda would be the most heartbroken. He couldn't just leave her without letting her know. He cared too much about her to put her through that much pain. Another thought him: did he love her? He evaluated their relationship; it had grown passed the point of mere surface impressions. They had never said it to each other but their actions suggested it could have reached that level. They supported each through thick and thin, he often felt his heart warm as they were together, but most of all they understood each other's thoughts with a mere touch. Was this love? _Yes_. He answered to himself. He could not leave her without letting her know of the feelings he had bottled up inside him. With firm resolve, he stealthily snuck out the window but before he could forget, he grabbed something from his desk. He left his home and whispered "I'll be back" before disappearing out into the night.

Unbeknownst to Link, Rusl had witnessed his nephew's escape through the living room window but he made no move to stop him. After raising Link for 18 years, Rusl understood already what he was doing. He needed to say goodbye to the people he loved. Rusl quietly cheered him on "Show her that you love her, my little Rinku." He looked down at the frame he held within his fingers. "Your father would be so proud of you too."

It was near ten o'clock by the time Link reached the Harkinian household. Being the Senator's daughter, Zelda was offered all the luxury money could buy; (though she admitted that she preferred the quaint atmosphere of Link's home) her home was the largest in the block with iron gates surrounding it with a pagoda roof design as well. Link traveled to her home a few times to be able to remember the pass code to enter.

With a buzz, the iron gates opened as soon as Link entered the pass code. He entered and the gates closed with a groan that made Link cringe anytime he was near. As he made his way up the stairs to the sturdy oaken doors, his eyes inexplicably lifted up and what he saw left him gasping for air. At the top window, there stood Zelda with her back turned towards him; she was brushing her long, shimmering golden hair...

He broke out of his thoughts. Shaking his head violently, he took the last few steps needed to reach the door before he rang the doorbell. Apparently, Zelda must have the only one home because it took several minutes for the door to open. There stood Zelda in a pale purple nightgown, Link had always preferred Zelda in purple, it reminded him of her beautiful indigo eyes.

"Link?" Zelda said surprised, blushing when she noticed her immodest attire, she closed the robe tighter around her. "Link?" she said again "What is it?" It was then that she noticed his solemn stare. She opened the door a little wider. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, worry creasing her features

Link nodded, his throat failing to open to make out any audible words anyway. He was a little surprised when Zelda clasped his wrist and led him up the tall, winding stairs. She took him to a room at the end of the hallway, which Link immediately recognized as her own room. Her walls were bare, save for a calendar on the adjacent wall. Her walls were purple, which made him think he was living inside a grape. A small smile crept on his lips. She would be attending the most prestigious university in Hyrule, Nayru's University. He couldn't afford enough just yet to go into college. Choosing instead to stay behind and scrape enough money before he could eventually join her... Maybe that was why he was chosen, he thought with a bitter smile. He turned when the door closed softly behind him. His sadness finally erased that small smile he had earlier.

"Babe?" Zelda spoke softly but the worried tone in her voice was clear "What's wrong?" She took a seat on the bed to which she motioned him with her fingers to join her as well. For some reason, Link felt awkward sitting that close to her even though they had done this many times before. Then again, they were _alone_.

Trying not to look as awkward as possible, Link slowly took a seat by her. He sighed, unsure how to start. Daintily, Zelda lifted his chin up, bringing his eyes level to hers which wasn't much considering his unusual height. At six foot five, he towered many of his peers which intimidated many when he first went to this school. His shyness had held him back and he made very few friends; it wasn't until sophomore year till he finally had the courage to ask Zelda out which was a great feat considering that she was sought after by many of the male students, even those above her grade, as well as the fact that she was a popular cheerleader at the time. When the news arose that they were dating, many had placed bets on how long the relationship would continue, some had bet five months to a year; the lowest: two months. The few students that were wise enough to see the intricacies of the couple's relationship saw a much different side of them. Here they were now: three years later and still going on strong... but tonight…tonight could finally change.

"Link?" Zelda's voice interrupted his thoughts, Link opened his eyes and it literally took all of his willpower from jumping in alarm when he realized how close their faces were. The fact that her robe was sliding down one shoulder was not helping him either. His mouth felt dry, the dryness now running down toward his throat. He licked his lips, before he finally spoke the words "I'm going to camp."

For a minute, Zelda looked at him in wonder, eyes wide... before finally bursting out in laughter "That's all." Zelda said through her mirth "I thought there was really something wrong, Link." She giggled before silencing herself when she noticed Link's unamused face. He shook his head. "No. I'm not going to that type of camp..." He sighed heavily "I'm going to Termina."

The room was deathly silent to the point that Link felt an odd ringing in his ears. There he said it. She now knew what was going to happen. For two straight minutes, she looked at him in disbelief; she covered her mouth mouthing "No. No." She shook her head "No, Link." She whispered, shedding her own tears "Please tell me you're not-" She couldn't bring herself to say the words. He was leaving…but now, he was going to a foreign place, one in which he would not be welcomed with open arms but a hail of wheezing bullets.

Shamelessly, she cried into his shoulder as she hugged his strong frame. Had she been paying more attention, she would have realized that he was sobbing into her own shoulder as well.

"Zelda." He choked through his silent tears. "In all the years of my life, I had never felt more complete without you…"

Zelda lifted her head and stared into his eyes, realizing for the first time in his life that this was the first time she ever saw him cry. As sad as the situation was, she couldn't think beyond that his glimmering eyes were much more beautiful than she could ever remember before. She also saw that behind all that was that he held something much deeper within their depths, something that she was now sure he was going to tell her something vitally important to him.

With a firm grip, Link took his large hands into Zelda's smaller ones before lifting them towards his own lips before kissing each knuckle. She held her breath "Link?" she questioned, feeling something bubble up inside her that she only realized now "What?"

"Zelda." He interrupted her, his voice conveying as much emotion as he spilled out the following words. "I love you… It pains me to tell you this way, but I really do love you." She felt something drop into her own palms. When he let go of her own hands, she realized it was a necklace, not just any necklace but a necklace of the Loftwing just like from the legends. She looked back up at him, a small, shy smile etched onto his beautiful face.

"My father gave this to my mother before he went away... In return she gave him this." He pointed to his own earrings. "Even if you don't feel the same way for me…" he solemnly stated "I just want you to know that I will always care for you, my heart is yours." He stopped once she realized that she was crying which immediately alarmed him as he reached forward and stroked her pretty face. "I'm sorry, I'm hurting you." He whispered, hugging her steadily as he stroked her back in small circles

Zelda hugged him and whispered into his pointy ear "Oh, Link. I've always wanted to hear you say that. I've always loved you too." She was not just reassuring him but she was being entirely sincere with him. Growing up, her mother had died only when she had been eight and for ten years, her father still grieved in his own quiet way for his wife's death leaving Impa, her caretaker to patch up the young girl's broken pieces of her heart. When she began dating Link, she could feel entirely safe within his presence, he was down-to-earth, understanding, caring and above all, he was so gentle with her. He was not afraid to give out a helping hand when the time came for it and he always made sure that her needs were being met. It wasn't unlike him to open the door for anyone, especially for her. He always had that peculiar habit of walking between her and the street as they walked for hours just talking about life in general. She knew, at the bottom of her heart, that he was the one.

She lifted her face away from his shoulder, staring deeply into Link's gentle gaze before finally pressing her lips to his. They had kissed many times before but this… was much more ardent, so much more passionate than previous kisses. The kissed as if it would be their last, which in this case, it probably was. They hadn't even realized they were in a horizontal position on her bed until Link accidentally brushed against the side of her breast.

She gasped, feeling a tingling sensation at the contact. Link heard her and nearly jumped backwards off the bed as he realized what he was doing. What was he doing? He couldn't do that to her, they were unmarried and _alone _for that matter. Her father would not approve of anything like this. He hastily apologized "I-I'm sorry, Zelda." He said, rubbing his legs together nervously before finally vaulting off the bed so that he would not be tempted to touch her again. He reached for the door, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'll just go now." He didn't even turn the knob when Zelda touched his shoulder, a shiver going down his spine. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"No." she spoke authoritatively, finally letting go of him. He turned around and fought to keep his hormones in control. There she was standing before him, her nightgown was nearly off both of her shoulders. Her alabaster skin was exposed to him, and Link determinedly kept his gaze straight on her eyes, though he was trying with great difficultly not to look below her shoulder line. "No." she spoke again, walking back on to her bed, sitting on the edge "Come here," she beckoned him

His mind was numb but his feet were able to process her command. Next thing he knew, he was sitting right next to her as they were before. Slowly, yet deliberately she pulled his chin down so that he would be looking at anything else but her. Link fought to maintain his self-control, his body was unbelievably hot in places that he never thought possible. She took the necklace that he had just given her seconds ago and held it up to his face before she spoke "You've given me something that is precious to you." She spoke calmly without any hesitation heard in her voice. She laid the necklace on her dresser beside her before looking back into Link's wide eyes. "Now, I give you something that is precious to me." She reached up slowly for the hem of night dress before Link's hand stopped her.

"Zelda," he breathed "Are you sure?" he asked, making sure that she would not do something she would later regret, especially since the odds were not in his favor

She leaned forward to his ear, causing Link to hold in his breath as she spoke the words that would forever remain imprinted into his memory "Yes." She breathed heavily before taking a hold of his large hand on her breast. Link's eyes grew wider if that were possible. This couldn't possibly be happening but it was. He leaned forward and kissed her, squeezing her breast as he hovered over her. She whimpered in response. He felt the temperature in her room was too much for his comfort. Zelda seemed to understand him as she reluctantly let go of his lips.

She slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She gasped as she saw his frame. She knew already that he was strong but seeing it now in full view made her melt at the sight of him. The planes of his chest were chiseled to what she deemed as perfection. His abdomen was neatly lined into four small rows of densely packed muscle. A faint layer of blonde hairs covered his torso and in her awe, she reached up and traced her nail over the lines in between his abdomen. She heard him groan in pleasure as she did so.

She didn't have much time to explore as Link kissed her again, to which she reciprocated as much force as he did. He snaked one arm towards the hem of her dress before pulling it up in the same manner as she did with his shirt. With one arm to keep him propped up, he lifted her and the dress was finally removed.

She was perfectly exposed to him now. Her lean frame was revealed to him, her legs were perfectly toned thanks to her years as a cheerleader; her breasts were not ridiculously large or particularly small. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink to compliment her creamy skin. For several seconds, Link drunk in the sight of her, his expression showing that he was particularly pleased. An embarrassed Zelda, tried to cover herself up. "Link." She chided embarrassingly, bringing her arms up to cover herself. Link stopped her and Zelda finally noticed that tender look he was giving her.

"No, don't hide. You're beautiful." Link responded before kissing her again. Zelda wrapped her arms around him, moaning into the kiss, not wanting to let his lips go but she could sense that Link was uncomfortable with the shorts he still had on. She reached for the button of his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. She heard him sigh contentedly as he threw his shorts somewhere in the room, similar to how a wolf would bury its food. She looked down, from his face to his chest, down to his lower region where his only form of concealment was the black boxers.

She licked her lips before reaching the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling them down as his arousal jetted straight out. She briefly thought that his tent was of admirable size but little did she know full degree until she finally pulled the boxers down to his knees.

Her eyes widened. Never in her eighteen years of life had she seen something like this before. Yes, she read in the health books at school of the male sex, but Link…his length was at a much larger degree than the diagrams that depicted in the school books. She looked up to his face, he was not embarrassed, much to her surprise, considering his shy demeanor; apparently, he had more courage than her. Mesmerized, she repeated the same actions she had done to him before, scraping the nail between the planes of his chest, down to his stomach, to his large manhood.

She felt him shiver at her touch. "Are you cold, babe?" she asked him, her brain coming under the effects of lust

"No." Link groaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the contact. He kissed her again, letting his hands glide down the contours of her body. In return, he let her do the same. For some time, they engaged in a game of teasing. Feeling utterly bold, Zelda took his length and stroked it leaving Link panting for breath. He reciprocated by squeezing her breasts, which charmed further noises from Zelda.

With lust clouding any rational thought, Link grew brazen as his lips glided over the skin of Zelda's breasts, before latching his mouth against. She gasped, writhing in pleasure of the sensation. "Link." she breathed heavily, pleasure mounting with her as she gripped his tousled hair softly. Link groaned happily in response, enjoying the sensation of having Zelda in this way. ONLY he was allowed to see her in this way.

Eventually, the room grew too hot for them to only touch each other.

His lustful brain told him to position himself. He did so but that little voice of reason told him to wait before he could claim her so. With one final tender look, Link looked straight back at Zelda who nodded her consent but just before he descended into her, he whispered into her ear breathing "I promise to be gentle". She nodded again as he finally entered her.

Her eyes widened, she let out a cry of pain, but Link immediately ceased her cries by kissing her lips. Only a small whimper could be heard as he pushed himself further into her, stroking her back lovingly as he did so. She gripped softly into Link's back to which he responded by sighing contently.

Eventually the pain subsided and all she could feel was bliss mounting within her. Any trace of the pain left her and all she could say was she felt…_incredible_. She grasped onto her pillows; her moans had become music to Link's ears, in his lustful state, he responded by thrusting himself into her.

She gasped, taken by surprise by his actions. Through labored breathing she managed to say "More, Link. I need more."

All she could make out was a groan that sounded vaguely like her name. He rocked into her once more where her cries escalated as he continued thrusting himself into her. They may have been inexperienced but both felt they had done this before in another lifetime. Link panted while Zelda rubbed against his body, thrusting her hips upward as she tried to match his pace. He thrusted into her at a pace that was near impossible.

At one point, he pulled his member out of his body before finally giving two quick thrusts followed by a deeper, much longer one. He heard an elated sigh escape her lips."Again, Link, please." Zelda pleaded breathily, holding onto his neck for dear life, her eyes shut in pure pleasure.

He would do nothing short of that. He repeated the same actions as before...before he switched tactics...

He gripped her hips as he lifted her lower body above the bed. Zelda gave a small squeak of sorts. For once in their lovemaking, Zelda opened her eyes, staring back in awe as she finally saw what he was doing to her. He lifted her legs until they rested on his shoulders; taking his length in his hand, he stroked himself before he descended down into her once more. She cried out his name in euphoria as she felt his member descending much deeper than before.

"LINK!" she cried with her eyes shut and neck arched, pleasure radiating from her core "PLEASE!". That was all it took for Link to realize what she wanted him to do. Just like before, he repeated the same actions, treasuring each of Zelda's cries as he pushed himself into her.

"Zelda..." Link growled in a low and dangerous tone. Bravely, Zelda opened her eyes again and gave a nearly inaudible gasp as she took in the sight of her lover. Link was beyond the point of recognition. No longer was he the shy, gentle giant many saw him as but an...animal. A purely, wild side of him that she was only getting to see him as in this moment. His eyes were blazing with lust, a great contrast to the serenity he always bore in his normal, calming gaze. It was _terrifying_, but at the same time... so _exciting_ to see him this way. She was thrilled to see herself gauge such a reaction out of him.

"Zelda..." he grunted, his thrusts reaching wild levels. He groaned once more as Zelda softly dug her nails into his bare back. His arousal swelling even larger inside her

"Link..." She sighed in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Link filling her with his love. They weren't sure how long they've been at it but at that moment, the only thing they knew was each other

She wrapped her legs tighter around Link's waist, hoping to keep herself grounded as he continued ramming into her. As she did so he thrusted into that one special spot that made her cries rise in volume.

"Zelda!" Link cried in delight. Taken aback, Link descended into her further as he forcefully pounded into her, again, trying to achieve the same effect. Zelda's neck arched further as she called out Link's name.

"LINK!" she called out. Her breathing becoming erratic. She raked her nails down his sweating back creating pink lines across his slick skin.

They had finally reached the point they could feel their climaxes coming. Zelda's breathing hitched as she felt Link's length burning inside her. The member filling every inch of her. _Desire_ filling every inch of her. "L-Link...I-I can't hold it in anymore."she whimpered as her pleasure was reaching its zenith.

"It's alright, baby." Link grunted, sucking on her neck erotically "Just let it go."

She blushed, she never heard him talk like that before. He was so much more bold with his compliments... but nevertheless, she was turned on much more if that were even possible. His moans and grunts echoing loudly with hers within her room.

"Link!" She cried as her body arched, her climax came over her. At the same time, Link released himself into her as they both cried their names in euphoria. They had reached their zenith; for a moment, as he stared into his beloved, he could have sworn he saw her as the Goddess, Hylia before his arms finally gave way and he fell beside her so that he wouldn't crush her with his own weight.

They were spent. They would keep going if it weren't for the body's need to recuperate. Link panted heavily as he turned towards Zelda whose eyes opened and closed languidly. She was his now, in body, in soul, and in mind; she was his. Realizing he was still deeply seated inside her, he tried to pull himself out before Zelda stopped him.

"No, don't leave me, please." She said as if he were dying

Link uttered nothing as he rested his body against her, complying with her command. Pulling up the blankets, he covered himself and Zelda underneath once their bodies cooled down to a temperature that suited them. Zelda rested with her ear against Link's heart. She heard Link murmur something, as tired as she was; she lifted her head up before asking "What?"

Link opened his eyes. Those same eyes she had come to love over the years. "I love you, Zelda." He murmured again, a shy smile tugged his lips.

She smiled too and pulled him into a passionate kiss as she finally rested her head against his chest. His heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful sleep. "Promise me that you'll come back?" she asked foolishly

Link frowned though she could not see it. He lifted a lock of her hair so that it would rest behind her ear and kissed the top of her forehead. She looked up, her expression mirroring his. "I cannot promise that but I promise that I'll always love you."

She nodded, unable to form a thought as she finally descended into the veil of sleep. Link sighed against her sleeping form as he stared up at the ceiling, for once praying for something that meant a great deal to him. Though he wouldn't exactly call himself a devoutly religious person, it was once in his life that he felt that whatever amount his spiritual faith he had within his being would be heard to whomever heard his cry. After his little prayer, he looked at her peaceful form as he whispered into her ear "I promise... I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you."

* * *

**A/N: This was my first lemon to write if any of you ever noticed. But yeah, I wanted to try my hand at being angsty, so let me know how I did?**

**THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT I ACTUALLY FINISHED. *Jaw drops***

**I used some stories for reference in the making of this lemon, these were my sources:**

_**Starry Night**_ **by SirJoshizzle**

_**A Royal Rendezvous**_ **by Prejudiced for Pasta**

_**Promises**_ **by RLS**

**_The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora _DeMoNzMaGiC**

_**Clueless **_**by Supercellious**


End file.
